powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Galaxy Force
Power Rangers Galaxy Force premiers in 2018. Synopsis Meet the Voltinoz Aliens. They are the race of aliens found in the Carnturan System. Their plan is to destroy the planets in their way, let it reproduce itself, the make an intergalactic connection through all the planets getting power for the planet Voltinade. When planets refused to let this happen, five warriors secretly went on their own in space to try and destroy the evil space fleet with theirs these warriors were all from attacked planets. When one of the evil aliens discovers Earth, they rush to it to destroy it, and use its wonderful resources to power there future technology and weapons. After They finish they plan to turn earth into their own planet and the center of the intergalactic connection. The Power Rangers Galaxy Force stop them and save the universe. Plot Prince Vorgon is the head of the fleet. He makes all of the final decisons, but he has advisors, such as General Giuynok. The prince makes decisions, and the general carries them out with force. The royal siblings also ho out on their own and fight too. The rangers come together to put the forces to a halt. Their base is in a space plane underwater. They teleport to the surface and hide as humans. On the land, they learn about things, problems, and emotions that they had never dealt with before. They must use them to stop the soilders. Their commander, can use the powers of the sun for his own uses. He is the Solar ranger. Eventually, He disappears into space offf to do a serious misssion. They find out that he was presumed dead. The general sends many monsters and soilers out to continue the plan. In time, General Giuynok gets so fed up with defeats that he steps into the fight. He wrecks more havok than anyone else has, and the rangers are in a bad place. They are about to take a 99 to 1 chance to defaet the General. When they attack him, fire spreads through him. They know it could mean one thing.Their Commander! He attends the rangers in a ghostly form and finishes off The General. Morph The rangers get out a small slider, get out an ID card, and type in their code. they suit surrounds them secretly. Characters ''Rangers Villains The villains hope to be the dominant species of the entire universe at least 1,000 years later. These aliens have begun their expedition to destroy and make their interplanetary cybernetic way. The royal family Prince Vorgon ''Quote: What is this planet? Gearth? Princess Iccorta Quote: That's no way to treat a lady... Master Ventricorz Quote: Away! Before i make mincemeat out of you! The space army General Giuynok Quote: Time To Get to work! Episodes 1.) The Galaxy Force 2.) The Galaxy Force II 3.) A Gift From Home 4.) Cyber Ignition ' '''5.) Rescue Mission ' '''6.) Haven 7.) Balance 8.) Sport Games 9.) Gems 10.) No Power 11.) Sonic Speed Powered 12.) Enter and Exit 13.) Power Moves 14.) Underground 15.) Science! 16.) Asteroid 17.) Double Trouble 18.) The Moon 19.) The Black Hole 20.) Death of an Enemy 21.) Matched 22.) Empire 23.) Home Sweet Home 24.) Gladiator 25.) Blue Marble 26.) Warping 27.) Giants 28.) Ambush 29.) Code Cracker 30.) Super Nova 31.) Nitro Rush I 32.) Nitro Rush II 33.) The Space Team 34.) Solar Flares 35.) Daily Life 36.) Critical 37.) Convoy Megazord 38.) Assault 39.) Laser Cannon 40.) Without Stars 41.) Spark 42.) Invasion I 43.) Invasion II 44.) End of the Universe 45.) Back to Space! Movies Power Rangers Galaxy Force vs Greek Gods) In power rangers galaxy force vs greek gods, the rangers meet the rangers. When the Voltinoz Aliens plan a special plan to destroy the world, These Power Rangers Greek Gods help Galaxy Force. Although at first, the rangers fight, they learn to cooperate. Woxid makes a return in this special and helps Vorgon carry out his plan to take down the space team once and for all.. Arsenal CyberKeys Naginata Shockers Hammer Lasergun Whip Claw Boomerang Missile Laser Villain CyberKeys Bowgun Flaming Naginata Spikes Chains Megazords Galaxy Megazord Nitro Megazord Flame Megazord GigaZord Convoy Megazord Star Megazord Appearance Red: episodes 1-45 (movies and specials included) Pink: episodes 1-45 (movies and specials included) Blue: episodes 1-45 (movies and specials included) Green: episodes 1-45 (movies and specials included) Yellow: episodes 1-45 (movies and specials included) See Also Category:Series